<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kingdom Hearts :Rewrite by AuthenticRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511755">Kingdom Hearts :Rewrite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticRose/pseuds/AuthenticRose'>AuthenticRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Best Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Heartless Attacks (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticRose/pseuds/AuthenticRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>9 years ago, Hikari found herself at Destiny Islands with no memory of her life before. Growing up alongside Sora, Riku and Kairi their friendship is put to the test as their island was swallowed by darkness. Wielding a mysterious weapon called the Keyblade, Kari journeys to save the worlds from the oncoming darkness. Shadows of Hikari's past lurked within the darkness. Will the young girl finally fill the blanks left in her memory? And who is the strange girl that keeps visiting her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kairi &amp; Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Sora (Kingdom Hearts) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue & The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everyone. Just another Kingdom Hearts fanfic! I have written this story before and it was badly chopped and poorly written. Alas, I was just a child. I have rewritten and decided to post this gem in AO3. Please enjoy the first chapter! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>~Prologue~</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Now, my dear. I want you to close your eyes and tell me what you see." A voice echoed through out the darkness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I see nothing." Another voice, though childlike, responded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Look deeper, now." The first voice urged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Still nothing..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Deeper." A small gasp of surprise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I see it! A little light! It's dancing around."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That is the light in your heart."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, so...why do you want to show me this, grandma?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come here, I have a story."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Long ago, all of the world was connected by a warm light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The people all loved the light, and soon, they began to fight for it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Darkness was then born.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The darkness has swallowed many hearts and much light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before long, it spread and the world disappeared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, in the hearts of young children; there was still a small spark of light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Using this light, the children remade the world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sadly, the world that was created, was not all connected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is made of many small pieces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of this was because the true light was still sleeping within the darkness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The true light was hidden behind a very special door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A door we named from our hearts...Kingdom Hearts.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Chapter 1: Through the Door</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Pain and dizziness were the first two things she felt upon waking. The back of her head throbbed, and her vision was blurry at first. Once her vision settled, she found herself in a cavern. She rubbed her head, the pain still present. What happened? Her memory was drawing a blank. She can't remember anything that happened prior to her unconscious state. Where did she come from? Where and who is her family? Is anyone looking for her? She stood to her feet, slightly stumbling and trembling in fear. She was alone.</p><p>Her eyes searched for an exit from this dark cavern. She found it and took advantage of the opportunity, quickly leaving. She failed to notice a keyhole magically disappearing off a wooden door. Once she exited the cavern, the girl immediately shielded her eyes from the sudden brightness of the sun. When her eyes adjusted, she dropped her hand and took in the new world around her. She had found herself standing in a beach, The ocean was a clear sea foam green. The suns light glittering over the waters. There was a rounded isle above attached o a wood bridge. Occupying the isle is a palm tree containing star shaped fruit. She looked back at the cavern she came from, discovering it was hidden at the base of a large tree that took up most of the beach. Beautiful shrubbery and flowers surrounded it. The young girl ventured further on the beach, stepping into the shoreline. The sky was a clear blue. Birds sand and flew overhead. Amazed, she took in a deep breath of the salty air.</p><p>"Look out!" She spun around only to be met by a ball smacking into her face. The collision as strong enough to knock her over into the water. Water splashed everywhere. She quickly scrambled out of the water, coughing the offending salt water out of her mouth. A boy around her age, reached up to her and picked up the ball. "You okay?" He asked, clearly concerned for the girl. She went to glare at him but froze. His eyes...there was a light in them that she recognized. They were a deep blue, like sapphires. There were pure and beautiful. His brown spiky hair framed his face and highlighted his eyes better, making them very noticeable. All hostility quickly diminished into shyness. Her heart started to pound and her face was beginning to turn red. She opened her mouth to speak but was soon interrupted.</p><p>"Sora!" A young girl with short red hair shoved the boy aside and looked at her. Again, that familiar tug! "Are you okay?"</p><p>"What happened?" Now came along a silver haired boy, whose eyes matched the ocean around them. Sharp sea foam green eyes met hers. They captivated her, freezing her in place. She blushed once more and placed her hands on her face, not forgetting the sting the ball gave her.</p><p>"Sora hit her with the ball!" The red headed girl wailed. The boy named Sora shot her a glare.</p><p>"Did not! It was Kairi! He yelled.</p><p>"Liar!" She shot back. The silver haired boy crossed her arms and sighed, shaking his head. The young girl giggled nervously.</p><p>"I-I'm okay. My name is Hikari," She said with a smile. Kairi and Sora, along with the silver haired boy all smiled.</p><p>"I'm Kairi, but you probably already know that!" Kairi beamed with her introduction. "This is Sora," pointing to Sora, who grinned.</p><p>"And this is Riku!" She grinned at the silver haired boy. Hikari smiled at them ,happy to be meeting new friends. Her smile faltered a bit when she remembered her situation.</p><p>"Where am I?" She asked the three.</p><p>"Welcome to Destiny Islands!" Sora chimed. waving his arms out, gesturing the beach.</p><p>"Where are you from?" Kairi asked.</p><p>"I can't remember," Was Hikari's answer.</p><p>"Where are your parents?" Riku asked. She shook her head no.</p><p>"You don't remember anything at all?"</p><p>"I don't. I woke up alone in there," She pointed at the cavern's entrance.</p><p>"Well, maybe you can live with me!" Kairi grinned, jumping up and down. "Until you remember everything at least. I'm sure my folks don't mind." Hikari smiled and allowed Kairi to take her hand, dragging her with them. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm new here too! In fact just a few days ago and I also don't remember much."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>~9 Years later~</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sun shone high and bright in the sky. The clouds were pure white and drifted lazily. Hikari stared up at the welcoming sky, smiling to herself. She has grown over the years living at the islands. Her golden brown kept short, barely touching her shoulders with her bangs swept to the right. Her eyes were the color of the current sky she was looking at. She wore a black sleeveless hooded jacket with a light blue frilled belly top and a regular black tank top underneath that hugged her hips. She wore shorts that were made of jean material. Her shoes were similar to Kairi's, just black and grey with a strap to keep them on. Her accessories were a black wrist band on her left wrist and a golden heart shaped locket around her neck. Hikari stretched her arms high above her head and sighed.</p><p>"It's almost ready!" She huffed.</p><p>"Now to find Sora!" She turned and stalked along the beach, searching for the spiky haired brunette. Eventually, she found him sprawled across the beach sleeping. If Kairi found him like this, she'd have his head. She went towards him, intending to wake him, but instead she found herself watching him sleep. She poked his cheek. He stirred but did not wake. She decided to sit beside him and watched the waves roll, bringing her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped underneath them. She always had a small crush on Sora. Possibly when they first met. She couldn't help but laugh at the memory. She couldn't help the familiar pull she felt towards him. There was something about him that just called for her. Then there was Riku, but...</p><p>"Uggh," Sora groaned.</p><p>"Hey!" Hikari jumped and Sora jolted awake. They both looked back to see Kairi standing there with her hands on her hips, smirking. "I knew you two were gonna slack off soon," She laughed.</p><p>"That's not true!" Sora argued. "This huge thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-Ow!" Kairi decided it was necessary to throw a rock at his head. Hikari couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"You sure you weren't just dreaming?" Kairi asked, bending to his eye level, her hands on her knees.</p><p>"No, I wasn't! Or was I..." Sora furrowed his brows.</p><p>"I don't know..." Sora began looking into space, deep in thought. Kairi rolled her eyes and stood, walking towards the shoreline.</p><p>"Hey, Kairi?" Kari began. "Have you remembered what your hometown was like before you came here?" Kairi gave a small smile.</p><p>"I still don't remember," She responded.</p><p>"Nothing at all?" Sora piped in, back to reality.</p><p>"Nothing," She confirmed. Hikari nodded, being in a similar situation as the red head.</p><p>Nine years ago, she came to Destiny Islands under mysterious circumstances. She, along with Kairi, suffered from amnesia. They tried everything they can from intense therapy to hypnosis to remember. Nothing worked. It pains her to know that somewhere out there she had a life before the islands. A home, a family and friends. All of it gone.</p><p>"If you do remember, would you want to go back? Sora asked.</p><p>"Well..."She paused. "I am happy here. I wouldn't mind to go see it," She said honestly.</p><p>"Me too!" Hikari giggled. "I can't wait to see my world!"</p><p>"I want to see your home worlds, too! Along with any other world out there. I wanna see them all!" Sora grinned.</p><p>"Then what are we waiting for!?" Kairi exclaimed.</p><p>"Hey!" All three looked back too see Riku. "Looks like I'm the only one working on the raft," He gave a hopeless smile.</p><p>Yes, the four have been working on building a raft for weeks now. The were nearly finished and soon, they will venture out into the ocean and see what it beyond the horizon. Kari didn't fail to notice that Riku holding a bundle of logs. While they were all goofing off; He has been working. She felt a bit guilty.</p><p>"Hi, Riku!" Kairi gushed. You can practically see the hearts in her eyes. Kairi has always liked Riku, but he always treated her like a sibling, even when she makes it clear she wants more. Riku made his way to the three, tossing the logs over to Sora.</p><p>"Whoa!" Sora gasped, falling over by the weight. The girls both broke into a fit of giggles as Riku stood in front of them with his hands on his hips.</p><p>"And you two are just as lazy as he is," He smirked, his eyes flickering over to Hikari. Kairi didn't fail to notice.</p><p>"So, you noticed!" Kairi declared haughtily, placing her hands behind her back.</p><p>"Let's finish it together! I'll race you!" Hikari grinned. Riku sighed as he just sat down beside Sora.</p><p>"Are you kidding?"  She smiled at the three.</p><p>"Go!" She yelled. Both boys looked at each other before sprinting, grins on both their faces. Kairi and Hikari ran after them, laughing. This life was perfect. She couldn't imagine being anywhere else.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The three had worked on the raft till it started getting late. They decided to stop early and take a break before heading back home. They met on the isle where the palm tree bearing the star shaped fruit laid. The fruit was called The Paopou Fruit. There was a legend that said if two people shared the fruit, they will stay together for eternity. It was a very romantic legend for sure. The four friends watched the sun set, Sora and Kairi both sitting on the tree as Riku leaned against it with his arms crossed. Hikari sat on the ground beside him, hugging her legs.</p><p>"So..."Sora started, breaking their silence.</p><p>"Kairi's and Kari's homes are out there, right?" Ah, Yes. Kari was Hikari's nickname ever since she was little. It was just faster and easier to say, they claimed. It didn't bother her much. Riku kept his gaze on the sunset while everyone looked at him, as if he knew the answer.</p><p>"Could be," He finally answered. "We'll never know by sitting here."</p><p>"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora questioned. Riku shrugged.</p><p>"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Kari's attention strayed back towards the sunset, deep in thought. Could the raft really take them to another world? She looked up to the sky, seeing the stars coming out. As quickly as one appeared, it vanished. She squinted, trying to see it. Maybe her vision is going bad? That was odd.</p><p>"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked, placing her hands on her knees, looking solely at Riku. No one, but Kari, didn't miss the way Riku looked at Kari; Her gaze still on the sky with the breeze gently blowing her hair back. Kairi pouted and Sora raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I haven't really thought about it. It's just...I've always wondered why we are here on this island. If there are any worlds out there; Why did we end up on this one?" Kari finally looked back up at him, catching his gaze. He held his hand out to her, which she accepted. He pulled her steadily to her feet, but didn't release her hand. "Suppose there are other worlds. Ours is just a little piece of something greater. So we could have easily ended up some where else, right?" Sora shrugged.</p><p>"I don't know," Sora answered. Riku looked back at him, letting go of Kari's hand.</p><p>"That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go," Riku locked his gaze back to Kari, causing her to blush. His eyes were so intense and warm for her. They always gave her that feeling in her stomach. Kari noticed the glare Kairi was giving her. Sora seemed oblivious, as usual.</p><p>"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" She smiled, feeling awkward. Riku smiled back. His smiles always took her breath away, no wonder Kairi liked him.</p><p>"It's all thanks to you." He said softly. "If you, and Kairi, hadn't come here. I probably never would've thought of any of this. Kari," Riku placed his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you."</p><p>"Heh, you're welcome," She beamed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The group decided that it was time to head home. Kairi grabbed Kari and pulled her away from the boys. Oh no...</p><p>"Let me get this off my chest," Kairi started, her voice sharp. Kari flinched as she noticed a hint of hostility. "I can't help but think you like Riku." Kari gasped, eyes wide.</p><p>"What!? Why do you think that!?" She asked, her feelings clearly hurt. Kairi crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"You two wouldn't keep your eyes off of each other, duh!"</p><p>"Kairi, he is my best friend; Like you! You know that I have a crush on Sora and I wouldn't dare go behind your back! I am not that low." Kari half truthed. She was never goin to admit to Kairi that Riku did pull some feelings in her, but she knew that she would never go behind the red head's back. Kairi's posture relaxed and she sighed.</p><p>"Well, I can't help but feel that I have no chance with him. The way he looks at you...I want him to look at me like that," Kairi pulled the red head into a hug.</p><p>"I assure you. Riku and I are just friends. Nothing more. Just give it time. He'll come around." Kairi gave a smile.</p><p>"Hey, Kari?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You know you're my best friend, right? I'm sorry for attacking you like that."</p><p>Kari gave a big grin. All was forgiven.</p><p>"Let's go home and watch Night Terror 3."</p><p>"What!? We watched it like a hundred times!" The girls both laughed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The next day</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kari was just climbing out of her boat and onto the docks. She noticed that no one was present at the beach. She assumed her friends were on the other side of the island, working on the raft. Today was the day it'll be finished, she mused as she made her way to the other side and found herself stumbling into Sora and Riku fighting over what name the raft will have. Typical. She just ignored the two and made her way to the raft, searching for shells in the water. She heard Kairi yell at the two to race for it.</p><p>"The usual?" Sora grinned at Riku. He nodded.</p><p>"Okay! If I win, I'm captain and if you win...?"</p><p>"I share the Paopou with Kari," He simply stated.</p><p>"What!?" Sora and Kairi gasped.</p><p>"Deal?" The winner shares the Paopou with Kari," He repeated.</p><p>"Wait, Riku!" Sora tried to object but Kairi yelled for them to go.</p><p>Kari was out of earshot as she started working on a project. She was making a charm called a Thallassa Lucky Charm. Sailors used them for save journeys. She figured she'd make some for her friends. She saw Sora and Riku running towards her. She went to say hello, but they ran right past her, shouting their apologies. She blinked and stared after them, then pouted.</p><p>"What is up with them?" Kairi came up to her and sighed dejectedly.</p><p>"The winner shares the Paopou with you," She answered lamely.</p><p>"What!?" Kari exclaimed, looking at the red head in shock. Kairi didn't say a word as she walked away, getting to work on the raft. Kari blushed a deep red as she had seen that Riku was in the lead. Great! Of course, Riku won. Kairi refused to acknowledge Kari and Sora went off to get supplies. It was just Riku and Kari. She blushed heavily and avoided looking at him and searched the water for more shells. She couldn't avoid him for long though...</p><p>"Hey," She froze and looked back up at him, still bent in the water. She met Riku's calm gaze and those kicks in her stomach returned. She isn't going to deny that she had an attraction to Riku, but Kairi liked him and that was enough to keep a distance.</p><p>"It..." He started and looked like he was struggling for words. "I just want you to know that it was a joke," He explained, a light blush staining his cheeks. The kicks in her stomach died as she felt the sting of rejection and embarrassment. She was glad he wasn't serious but still. She forced a smile.</p><p>"It's alright, Riku," She replied. Riku relaxed and smiled softly at her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kari sat at the docks, staring out into the sunset. Along the horizon sat the main islands.She wistfully leaned back, looking up at the stars. Usually, there were more out at this hour. She couldn't help but sense this feeling of dread. A part of her knew what it meant, but this more dominant part doesn't see anything wrong. Maybe it was her nerves. Tomorrow is the day they leave. "Mind if I join you?" She looked up to see none other than Sora. She blushed. This is one of the few moments she can ever be alone with him. They were always with their friends. Usually, when they are alone; Tidus, Selphie and Wakka would jump them for a game of Blitz Ball or to fight Sora. She scooted over so he can have a seat next to her. They were both silent for a while. It was killing her! <em>Say something stupid!</em> She yelled at herself.</p><p>"You know; Riku has changed," She blurted out and mentally choked herself. <em>Of all things! Riku!? You bring up Riku!?</em></p><p>"Hmm...What do you mean?" Sora asked. Oh God! He Hmmed her! He probably thinks she likes Riku!</p><p>"Uh...well..." She wracked her brain to say something, but nothing popped her mind.</p><p>"You okay?" He looked at her now, eyebrows raised. Then he laughed. "You're usually not this flustered. You're the one that's changed, Kari."</p><p>"Maybe I did..." She mumbled to herself, placing her hands in her lap. <em>All of us may have changed.</em> "I'm just...I guess I'm just scared. I think as long as I have you guys by my side, I'll be okay. No matter where I go, I can come back here...with you, right?" Her eyes shifted to meet Sora's. He blushed and looked out to the setting sun.</p><p>"Of course," He answered.</p><p>"That's good..." Kari leaned against him, closing her eyes. She had a soft smile on her lips as she sighed. "Sora...don't ever change."</p><p>"Huh?" He leaned his head down onto hers, his blush intensifying.</p><p>"You heard me..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don't...ever change. Please.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beginning of The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Chapter 2: Beginning of the End</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kari entered her bedroom, dressed in her pajamas, drying her hair with a towel. She found Kairi lounged across her chaise reading a book. It was Kari's favorite, it was about a girl who fell down a hole and entered a whole other world. It turned out to be a dream she had but it was an exciting story. Kairi didn't appear to be too interested in the book as her brows was furrowed, like she was deep in thought. Her expression immediately reminded of Kairi's words from earlier, about Riku. She knew the red head didn't believe her. Earlier especially didn't help the situation. Even if it was a joke, why did Riku say the winner shared the Paopou fruit with her. If Sora had won, would he have shared it with her? Or would he have backed out like always? Kairi noticed her come in and placed the book on the cushion. Kari smiled lightly and sat on her bed on the opposite side of the room, grabbing her brush off the end table. The red head stared at her, her face blank. The tension in the air between them was thick and Kari was finding it hard to breath.</p><p>"I've always loved that book," She mused numbly, wanting to distract herself from thinking about Kairi's confrontation. She started working through the wet tangles from the bottom up. </p><p>"Riku," She started. Kari froze and stared at her adopted sister, eyes wide. She still couldn't read her expression,but she saw the pain in her eyes. Kari can practically hear her heart breaking. "It is obvious that he likes you..." Haven't they been through this enough? How much longer are they going to argue over this?</p><p>"Kairi-"</p><p>"Listen, Kari..." Kairi snapped. Kari closed her mouth and listened to her friend. "It's obvious he likes you; so, I'm giving him up. It's just putting a strain on our friendship and I don't want to lose him as a friend," Kairi's eyes welled up in tears. Kari stared at her, unsure of what to say. How many times did she try to convince the red head that she had her sight set on Sora? Yeah, she had an attraction for Riku, but something about Sora just felt right. She felt the need to be by his side no matter what. That meant she had feelings for Sora, right?</p><p>"Kairi..." The red head shook her head and smiled a bit, wiping the tears off her face.</p><p>"It's okay, really. Anyways, what happened between you and Sora?"</p><p>"What!?" Kari gasped, her whole face turning ablaze. "What do you mean!? Me and Sora!? You saw us!?" Kairi couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"Come on! It was so obvious when you came home. It was all over your face! Our precious Kari here got herself some action, I take it?" Kairi waggled her eyebrows, a lecherous smile on her face. Kari spluttered and her blush deepened.</p><p>"Now, hold on! Nothing happened! We just talked and that's it!"</p><p>Before Kairi can make another suggestive reply, a loud boom of thunder sounded outside Kari's bedroom window. The lights in her room flickered off for a moment before coming back on. Both girls stared at the lights for a moment before looking back to each other.</p><p>"That's weird. The reports didn't say any storms this week," Kairi muttered, looking out the window. Kari nodded, looking out as well. They were leaving tomorrow and all of the sudden a random storm? Kari gasped as she remembered.</p><p>"Did we cover up the raft by any chance?" Kairi gasped.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Both girls quickly got dressed and headed out to the other island. Kari prayed that by the time they reached the other island, the raft would still be there. They literally worked so hard to get it done. They dreamt for years to see other worlds. Kari was not going to let a storm ruin that!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kairi and Kari soon found themselves standing on the docks, in the pouring rain. Dark clouds rolled threateningly over their heads as lightning shot through the sky. The winds were harsh as it threw their hair in multiple directions. Both girls shivered as they were drenched and freezing. Usually the storms would be humid, considering they lived on an island. This storm was very different. Kari felt it in the air. She looked up at the dark sky, watching the clouds swirl together in an ominous manner.</p><p><em>This storm...</em>Kari thought<em>...feels very familiar...</em></p><p>She stared at the cloud as she felt a sudden wave of deja vu.</p><p>
  <em>A flash of lightning struck a building in her vision. Large debris fell overhead as she tried to dodge out of the way.</em>
</p><p>A shrill scream echoed in her ears as she quickly regained her senses as Kairi shook her shoulder.</p><p>"We have to hurry and cover the raft!" Kairi yelled over the wind. Kari looked at the red head and nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, hopefully it's not ruined." Kari replied. She nodded and both girls grabbed each others hands and ran across the shoreline. They kept their heads ducked, avoiding debris flying around. "Come on!" Kari yelled over the howling wind, tugging Kairi's hand. They almost made it to the door that led to the other side of the island when out of nowhere, black ant-like creatures with beady yellow glowing eyes morphed out of the ground. Both girls froze and stared at the creatures with wide eyes.</p><p>"W-what are those things!?" Kairi gasped. Kari's eyes darted between each creature frantically. One, two, three...There's so many! Where are they coming from? She noticed a stick jutting out of the ground by her feet. She quickly picked up a stick that was jutting out of the sand and held it out at the creatures. "Kari?" Kari bit the inside of her cheek, brows furrowing. Sora and Riku weren't the only ones that knew how to fight. For as long as she can remember, she had always felt the need to learn how to sword fight. Felt the need to protect. This was the moment she had trained for. To protect her friends! As she made that declaration within herself, she felt something within her unravel. Felt a deep breath she's been holding be released.</p><p>"Kairi, I need you to go find somewhere safe and hide! Don't come out till I say so, got it!?" She didn't look at the red head to know that she nodded in understanding. "Go!" She ordered, pushing the red head back. Kairi did as she was told and ran, leaving Kari alone with the creatures. "Alright, freaks! Let's go!" Kari growled, aiming the stick. The creatures jumped at Kari, claws out. She dodged and rolled out of the way, swung the stick at one, only to have it phase through the creature. <em>What!?</em> She froze and dropped the stick. <em>What are they!?</em> More phased out of the ground, surrounding her. <em>Oh no!</em> They jumped and the only thing she could do was cover her face with her arms, bracing for the attack.</p><p>"Kari!" She felt strong arms wraps around her and a rush of wind. She looked up, finding herself in Riku's embrace, standing on the bridge of the isle. "What are you doing out here!?" He snapped, causing the young girl to flinch.</p><p>"Kairi and I came here to cover up the raft but we were ambushed by those things." She explained. "What's going on, Riku?" She gripped his forearms, trembling. She was scared, no, terrified! If Riku hadn't came, who know what would've happened to her. She didn't even last a minute against those things!</p><p>"The door has been opened," was all he said before letting her go. "Go get Kairi and come back here, we're leaving."</p><p>"What? Riku, what are you-" She silenced as he placed his lips on her forehead, his hand holding the back of her head. Her cheeks flushed as the kicks in her stomach went full on crazy. Riku just kissed her! Not exactly a kiss, but this is some kind of form of affection, right!? "Be careful," He murmured. "Get Kairi, now!" Kairi snapped out of her shock and raced off the bridge in search for Kairi.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for her to find the red head as she was in the secret place, the cavern where Kari first woke up in nine years ago. She was standing in front of the mysterious door that was now decorated with what looked like a large golden keyhole. <em>Has that always been there?</em></p><p>"Kairi! Kairi!" Kari called out for the girl, finding her with her head down. "Thank goodness you're safe, Kairi! I found Riku, he wants us to meet him at the Paopou tree-Kairi?" Kari tilted her head as she noticed that the girl wasn't responding to her. "Kairi, what's wrong?" Slowly, Kairi turned to look at Kari, her once bright blue eyes full of life were now dull and lifeless. Every nerve in Kari's core froze as she watched the girl reach a hand for her. Kari's eyes widened.</p><p>
  <em>"Who...am I?" Strong hands reached out to Kari from within the darkness. Kari's breath quickened as she felt the urge to grab those said hands, to cry for those hands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get away from her!" A voice shouted from the distance, causing Kari to jump back in shock.</em>
</p><p>"Sora..." Kairi murmured. Sora!?</p><p>"Kairi! Kari!" Kari looked back with wide eyes seeing Sora standing at the entrance, panting.</p><p>"Sora-Aaah!" The door suddenly threw open, a gust of black wind throwing the girls forward. Kairi crashed into Kari and both girls phased through Sora, like unforeseen magic and have been casted away into the darkness. "Sora!" Kari cried out, clinging onto Kairi's unconscious form.</p><p>"Kairi! Kari!" Sora's voiced echoed out into the darkness. Then he was gone....</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the darkness, Kari's cries echoed out. She sobbed and clung to Kairi as her tears float out of her eyes and into the abyss. What in the world just happened!? Where is Sora and Riku? Why wouldn't Kairi wake up!? So many questions rolled into the girls head that it gave her a migraine. She just floated there, crying, coming with no answers.</p><p>"Kairi," Kari whispered with a broken voice. She placed her cheek on the red heads. Her skin was so cold. Is she dead? No! She can't be. "Kairi," She shook the girl lightly, her voice becoming more shrilled and worried. Her head bounced back, her eyes remained closed and lips parted slightly. "Please wake up, Kairi! I'm scared," Kari's lips trembled as more tears fell out of her eyes. The girl remained unresponsive. "I wasn't there to protect you, Kairi...I'm so sorry," Kari sobbed as she buried her face in the girls hair, hugging her tighter.</p><p>A faint light caught Kari's eyes as she looked to where it came from. Kairi's body gave a faint white glow, becoming translucent. Kari's eyes widened as she watched helplessly watched Kairi fade away. "Kairi! No! Don't leave me, please!" Kari's cries became frantic, terrified of what was happening to her friend. Kairi disappeared with no remorse, leaving Kari by herself in the darkness.</p><p>Kari threw her head back and cried. "KAIRI!" </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She was all alone. Lost in the darkness. She had nothing. She was back to where she first started, nine years ago. Alone and scared. This time, no one was there to find her and make her feel safe as she floated away into oblivion. How long has she been floating? Within the darkness? She lost track of time when she fell asleep from crying so much, to wake up to find herself still alone. Is this the afterlife? Did Kari and her friends die in that storm? No, she can still hear her heart beat.</p><p>"I...I wasn't...ready, was I?" Kari whispered, bringing out her lucky charm. Her Thallassa charm. Kairi made one as well, but Kari never finished hers. It was missing one shell. They were both making them into the shapes of the Paopou fruit. She wanted to cry, but she had no more tears. Why did this have to happen? She was happy. She had people who loved her and a family hat adored her, even if she wasn't theirs. Were they being punished for wanting to explore other worlds? Is this her punishment, for wanting to discover her past? If she could, she would go back in time and prevent all of this. Gritting her teeth, Kari screamed and threw hre lucky charm in the abyss.</p><p>"Stupid Charm!" She yelled, watching heatedly as the charm slowly drifted away.</p><p><em>"Hey, Kari! Let's make these charms. That way, as long as we always have them. We'll always find our way home, no matter what!"</em> Kairi's cheerful voice whispered in the back of her mind. Kari's eyes widened slightly as she watched the charm drift further away. Realizing her mistake, Kari tried to get tot he charm. Pointlessly swinging her arms, like she was swimming. It was hopeless, as she stayed in place and the charm was forever gone from her sight.</p><p>"No! Please! I'm sorry!" She cried.</p><p><em> What is most important to you?</em> </p><p>Kari froze and looked around, seeing no one. Just the darkness surrounding her.</p><p>"Am I going crazy? She whispered.</p><p><em>What is most important to you?</em> The voice again. It sounds, awfully familiar.</p><p>Kari placed her hands over her chest and with out a second thought, her friends came to her mind. Sora, Riku and Kairi. They were the most important to her. As if her thoughts have answered the voices question,it continued.</p><p>
  <em>Great power rests within you...It is up to you, however, to unleash it.</em>
</p><p>Power? She has power? Now she really is going crazy!</p><p>
  <em>Awaken your power, Hikari. Wield the Keyblade!</em>
</p><p>Gravity took over Kari as her feet landed on solid ground, a burst of light exploding beneath her feet. The force of the light gave a rush of wind, blowing her hair upward. Doves formed from the breaking darkness and flew around and off into the abyss, leaving her standing on a stained glass pillar. She looked around, observing her new surroundings. The glass was just white, nothing special. It was designed with a black framed, giving shapes. Like a mandalla. From what she can see, it was designed like a flower.</p><p>"Where...am I?" She asked the voice.</p><p>W<em>ield the Keyblade...and awaken, Hikari...</em></p><p>"What's a Keyblade?"</p><p>
  <em>Wield the Keyblade...</em>
</p><p>"I don't know how!" She grew impatient. She has no idea what the voice in her head was talking about. She has no idea what is going on!</p><p>
  <em>Keyblade...</em>
</p><p>"How!?" She snapped.</p><p>
  <em>Awaken, Hikari!</em>
</p><p>Hikari was suddenly thrown back, sliding near to the edge of the pillar. She stared down into the abyss, her eyes wide. <em>What in the...?</em> She looked back and gasped. Forming out of the ground, a massive black mass with yellow glowing eyes. It stood tall, its eyes glaring down at her. It had a hole gaping in its chest in a shape of a heart. Kari trembled, staring in horror into the monsters eyes.</p><p>
  <em>She helplessly watch as the monstrous creature before her tore through the ground, hearing the screams ad cries of the people around her. She watched as red orbs flew into the sky and in the swirling vortex. She clutched the small figure closer to her body, vowing to protect whoever it was in her arms. "You won't get her!" Swinging her arms, a bright light engulfed her arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Awaken, Hikari!</em>
</p><p>The monster swung its hand down, a pool of darkness flooding the white tiled floor. It surrounded Kari, wrapping around her arms and legs. Kari cried as she kicked and swunged her arms, trying to escape. It was no use as it clung to her body. Her vision was soon being engulfed as she was surrounded by darkness. <em>No! No more darkness!</em></p><p>"Sora! Riku! Kairi!" Kari cried out for her friends, reaching her hand out desperately. She felt a tug inside of her heart as a bright light shined from her hand, disintegrating the darkness around her. Her hand wrapped around a handle of a beautifully designed blade. The blade was a crystal white a light blue ribbon wrapped around it and jutting out a half heart shape on one side. The teeth of the blade was a silver crown in a similar fashion towards Sora's necklace. The handle was designed with angelic like wings and a chain that contained a heart shaped symbol with three jutting spikes. She stared in awe at the blade in her hand, failing to notice that the light destroyed the monster.</p><p>
  <em>The Keyblade...</em>
</p><p>"The way to light..." She whispered. That was this blades name...how did she know?</p><p>
  <em>Are you ready?</em>
</p><p>Kari couldn't understand, but this blade...it helped give her confidence. She knew that she will find her friends and that everything will be okay.</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready." A bright light engulfed her and then...darkness.</p><hr/><p>With a groan, Kari struggled to open her eyes. As she did she soon found herself laying on the ground in front of a fountain with two golden dogs looking at each other. The Keyblade was gone, like it never existed. She blinked and sat up, looking around. Where is she at now? How did she get here? Behind her there was a pair of large doors that read "1" at the top. Steadying herself, she made her way to the doors and tried to push them open but they were locked. There was a large keyhole on the wall beside her.</p><p>"Huh...Figures." She ceased her pushing and rubbed the back of her head. "What now?" She noticed a set of stairs and another pair of doors. Hopefully they're not locked, but with her luck a sit is now. She's doubtful. Kari made her way to steps and before she can grab the railing, she felt a brush of wind from behind her and a strong force hit the back of her head. She was immediately knocked out.</p><p>
  <em>"You're not getting away that easily."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Kari groaned and opened her eyes, finding herself laying on top of a bed in a red room. The room contained paintings on the wall, displaying strange markings. She sat up, rubbing the back of her head. "It hurts," She mumbled dryly to herself. What happened? How did she end up coming here?</p><p>"Oh! You're awake," Kari gasped and looked up, seeing a young woman with long brown hair held up in a red ribbon, with bangs framing her face. She had emerald green eyes and a soft kind smile. In her hands was a glass of iced water, which she offered to Kari. She stared at the glass before looking back up at the woman.</p><p>"Who are you!? Where am I!?" Kari's tone was hard, but the woman seemed unfazed. The pain in the back back of her head pounded, causing the young girl to wince. The woman seemed to notice Kari's discomfort.</p><p>"I am sorry, my friend and I were looking for someone when you just appeared out of nowhere in the third district. She took it upon herself to knock you out before anything happened. I'm Aerith by the way," The woman explained, smiling.</p><p>"K-Kari..." She muttered. "Why did your friend attack me?"</p><p>"Well, you see...We saw you appear in a bright light and Yuffie swore she saw a Keyblade in your hand. You see we have been looking for the Keyblade, but...Leon said he already found the wielder and that it was a boy. But you're a girl." Aerith cupped her chin in her hand, obviously thinking. Kari blinked up at Aerith, her eyes wide. A boy? Could it be Sora or Riku?</p><p>"B-by any chance, is the boy named Sora or Riku?" Kari asked. Aerith shook her head.</p><p>"I'm sorry but I do not know. I just know that he wields the Keyblade." She replied. Kari sighed and ran her hand through her hair, wincing once more when she touched the lump on her head. "Please, rest. You look like you went through an awful ordeal before arriving to this world." Aerith insisted.</p><p>"This...world?" Kari whispered. She suddenly remember the storm and the door in the secret place. Kairi disappearing in her arms brought the pain back in her heart. "Do you know how I ended up here?"</p><p>"Well, no one is supposed to know the truth, but I'll tell you. You're in another world. Before the Heartless attacked, all of the worlds were not connected and remained ignorant of each other. Those bridges that used to be closed are now open. I take it that the Heartless attacked your home?" Kari thought back to the events prior to coming to this world and instantly thought of the creatures that attacked them.</p><p>"Those little black creatures with the glowing eyes?" Aerith nodded.</p><p>"Those were the Heartless. Beings with no heart that attack relentlessly till there is nothing left but darkness. Tell me; Did you try fighting them?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah. I had a stick and it just went through them."</p><p>"Only the power of the Keyblade has the power to defeat them."</p><p>"Keyblade...It came to me when I was lost in the darkness," As if on cue, Kari's blade appeared in her hand with a bright flash. It's modest weight and cool feel gave her a type of comfort she didn't realize she needed. Aerith gasped and stared in awe.</p><p>"You too wield the Keyblade!? I never really thought I would see it in person." She smiled. "Now, you continue to rest and I will be back later. We are expecting some important guests that will help aid you on your journey," Without another glance, she left.</p><p>"Wait!" But she was gone. "What did she mean by journey?" She pouted her lips and gave a grunt. Like she is going to rest when her friends are somewhere out there! She needed to find Sora and Riku. Together the three will find Kairi and find out what has happened to her.</p><p>Kari hopped out of the bed and made her way out of the room and out into the unknown world.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kari wandered the town, not having run into a single soul. Especially no Heartless. Hmmph, if she wielded the Keyblade shouldn't they be swarming her by now? She noticed that the heavy doors had numbers on top of them and remembered that Aerith said that they found her in the third district. She found herself in the first district.</p><p>"Geez, what a ghost town," Kari whistled, placing her hands in her pockets of her jacket. She walked down a small set of steps and grinned when she saw a set of doors that read "EXIT" on them. A way out! She ran towards the doors and before she can work on opening them, she heard metal clanking behind her. It happened so fast. She turned her head back, searching for the source of the noise only to meet clawed like hands nearly slashing her face. The clawed fingertips swished through her hair and grazed her cheek lightly. Her eyes met beady yellow and she knew instantly that it was a Heartless. It was different from the little ant creatures back on the islands, but the eyes said it all. It wore an iron helm, shielding its head and bore a heart shaped emblem on its chest.</p><p>"Ah!" Kari gasped and threw herself back against the door, away from the creature. Her Keyblade appeared in her hand, as if responding to the Heartless's presence. The Heartless flinched and jumped at her. Kari shrieked and blocked the creatures attack with the blade. It's clawed hand connected to the blade, only for a white barrier to form around the weapon and threw the offender back. Kari took the opportunity and ran. Her eyes trained on the first place she saw for refuge. The accessory shop. She scrambled up the steps and felt a jerk on her leg, causing her to fall. "Ugh!" She grunted and looked down at her leg, seeing the Heartless holding onto her. It's claws dug into her calf as she kicked her leg, trying to pry the creature off of her.</p><p>"Let. GO!" She snapped throwing her hand at it's face. As she said that, a burst of light exploded from her hand and the Heartless disintegrated into ashes. A heart was left, floating up into the night sky. She watched the heart disappear, eyes wide and panting. What. Just. Happened!? Kari got back to her feet with a groan and made her way to the shop.</p><p>"Welcome to the-Oh, another kid," A disappointed sigh made Kari jumped as she entered the shop. She looked over at the counter seeing a gruff old man staring at her with his arms crossed. He was blonde with a set of goggles on top of his head and he had a permanent scowl on his face, absently chewing on a toothpick.</p><p>"O-oh...Um, sorry. I was just attacked out there and I just came here to hide. My name is Kari." Kari flushed in embarrassment and bowed before the man. Her adopted parents always taught her and Kairi to respect their elders, no matter what. The man chuckled.</p><p>"Well, take a seat, kid!" Kari smiled and obeyed, claiming a spot on a blue couch that sat in the corner of the store. She sighed and nodded her thanks. "Now, your name is Kari, eh? I met your friend, Sora, not too long ago." Kari gasped and shot to her feet. Sora!? Sora was here!? The thought of her friend being here and safe brought a relieved grin to her face.</p><p>"Sora!? Was anyone else with him, like another boy. He has silver hair and his name is Riku-"</p><p>"Calm your horses, kid! I'm sorry but Sora is the only one I met. Kept calling me gramps," He scowled. Kari sighed and looked down, disappointed. She was happy that Sora was here and hopefully looking for her but sad that Riku still didn't turn up. She was so worried about him. He saved her from the Heartless and she left him.</p><p>"W-was there a man named Leon with him?" Was Sora the other Keyblade wielder? If so, she made her way up here for nothing and had to back track her way to Aerith. She was pretty sure Aerith is sore with her for running off, if she discovered she left. The man nodded.</p><p>"Him and Yuffie took him to the hotel," He asnwered. Kari groaned and sat back down, running her hands through her hair. She knew it! Now she has to go back out there and face the Heartless. She doubt she'd make it out there alive!</p><p>"I never asked for this..."Kari whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes.</p><p>"Got no choice, kiddo! I take it you're the Keyblade wielder Yuffie told me about. Beggars can't be choosers. I feel for ya, being so young and all. Be careful out there, kid. Those Heartless are everywhere now that you're here." The man grunted, leaning on his elbows on the counter. "That Keyblade may be useful to fight them things off, but it's also a homing beacon for them things. Like, hey! Come and get your free meal ticket!" He waved his hands a bit and Kari chuckled a bit at the dark joke.</p><p>"All you can eat," She joked back, earning a chuckle from the man himself.</p><p>"Name's Cid, kid. You stick with us and I'm sure you'll do fine," He winked. Kari smiled and thanked him before leaving to find Sora.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was a struggle, but Kari found herself back at the hotel. Heartless were swarming everywhere! She made it back to the room she first woke up in, only to find the place in disarray. What happened? Where was Aerith? Was the state of the room a result of a Heartless attack? She fisted her hands and groaned in frustration. Why did she leave? Aerith probably have gotten hurt because of her!</p><p>"If I hadn't have left..would the Heartless have attacked me?" But if she had stayed, she wouldn't be having this trouble looking for Sora! Sora...He was out there, possibly looking for her and Kairi. He needed to know what happened to the red head. Kari turned and left the room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>A lone figure watched Kari leave the room from the shadows. She still has so much to learn, they mused. They gave a silent chuckle as they held out their hand and called forth a dark portal. </p><p>"Soon, my child..." The sneered and disappeared within the portal.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>She has already been to the first district, the hotel was in the second and still no Sora. All what was left was the third district, where Aerith said she found her. It wasn't hard to find the third district since all of the doors were labeled with numbers. She made her way down the steps and gasped as she saw Sora, standing in the middle of a clearing, looking lost. Tears threatened to free themselves from her eyes from the flood of relief she felt. He was there and he was okay!</p><p> </p><p>"Sora!" Kari cried out to her long time friend, earning a look of surprise from the boy. Sora grinned when he realized it was her and before he can say anything, a duck and a dog crash landed on him. Kari squeaked in shock and covered her mouth with her hands. That gotta hurt! She stared at the new faces, confused. The dog was black with droopy ears. He sported a yellow hat with a set of goggles atop of his head. He had bucked teeth that gave him a goofy look. He wore a long sleeved green turtleneck with a black vest. The duck was white and wore a blue hate decorated with zippers. A lot of zippers. He wore a long sleeved blue shirt that had several pockets with a yellow outline.</p><p>"Are you guys, okay?" Kari asked, bending down and placing her hands on her knees, looking at the three with concern. All three groaned in response, causing Kari to giggle. The duck and dogs eyes were rolling in their sockets as Sora struggled to breath from their combined weight. She noticed in Sora's hand was a blade much similar to hers. The teeth were shaped of a crown much similar to his necklace and silver. The handle of the blade was golden with a chain attached in shape of a mouses head. So Sora really was the other Keyblade wielder...</p><p>"Oh! The key!" The duck and dog both gasped, eyeing Sora's Keyblade. Kari gasped as she realized they can talk.</p><p>"We found it!" The duck beamed.</p><p>"That's great!" Sora groaned. "Do you mind getting off!?"</p><p>They both apologized and climbed off of him. Kari grabbed onto Sora's arm and helped him to his feet, much to his appreciation.</p><p>"You okay?" She asked. Sora grinned at her and nodded, earning a smile from the girl. She found Sora and he was safe! She opened her mouth to ask him of Riku's whereabouts the ground started shaking. The four all lost their balance and struggled to stay on their feet. Sora grabbed Kari's arm, helping her stay up.</p><p>"What's happening?" Sora asked, looking at the duck and dog.</p><p>"Heartless!" The both cried out, pointing behind Sora and Kari. They both looked back, seeing all of the exits blocked with stone pillars and Heartless charging at them. Sora got into fighting stance, his Keyblade in both hands. Kari held her right hand out and summoned her blade, surprising the three.</p><p>"Another key!?" The duck and dog gasped, looking at each other.</p><p>Kari? How did you-"</p><p>"Fight now, ask later!" She snapped and charged at the Heartless, slashing them away. The three looked at each other and nodded, following her lead. The duck wielded a wand sporting a wizards hat, using elemental magic. The dog sported a shield, covering his eyes as he charged. Sora stuck to the offensive while Kari stayed on defense. She eventually found herself back to back with Sora. She didn't realize how tired she was as she panted heavily.</p><p>"You alright?" Sora was panting as well. She nodded and swallowed hard, her throat dry.</p><p>"Yeah, you?" She asked.</p><p>"Yeah," He grinned.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Once all of the Heartless was gone, the four all looked at each other. Sora grinned, placing his Keyblade on his shoulder.</p><p>"We make a good team!" He beamed at the three.</p><p>"Sure do!" Kari smiled, holding her hands behind her back. She is so relieved. She found Sora! She looked to the duck and dog. The duck coughed into his hand, clearing his throat. He opened his beak to say something but the ground started shaking again. All four were caught by surprised as a large set of armor fell from the sky and landed in front of them. The pieces shook and combined, creating one large suit of armor. It brandished the same symbol the soldier Heartless had. Without giving them a chance to prepare, the Heartless swung its arms at them. They jumped out of the way just in time to avoid getting him. Kari summoned her Keyblade back, looking at Sora from the other side. Her attention went back to the Heartless as she watched its torso tilt, the bottom side facing her. Electricity started forming inside of it, forming a glowing ball.</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>